Rites and Rituals
These are the basic elements of the rituals, but feel free to add to them or improvise as suits the situation. Induction Sisters conduct this ceremony for anyone joining the temple whether neophyte, Mahdi, or Nasir al Din. It officially and magically binds them to the temple and to the service of Seht and Anahita. Following this ceremony, the individual is allowed in some of the closed areas of the temple. Typically, Inductions are small and fairly private with the individual taking the vows and the Sister who brought him/her to the temple. Another Sister may preside over the ritual, and others may be in attendance if they wish. During the Induction, the woman (or man) brought to join the Ahibanu must make a small offering of her own blood to Seht in one of the bowls beneath the censers in the main sanctuary. A Sister will then guide her through the vow: '' "By birth and by blood, I am bound to the Ahibanu. My gift I return to Seht and his goddess, Anahita. This I offer in service and devotion until the day comes that they take me into their arms again. By my words, I am bound."'' (Note: For women who are not Blessed and those joining as Nasir al Din, the vow changes slightly: "By blood, I am bound to the Ahibanu. This I offer in service and devotion until the day comes that Anahita and Seht take me into their arms again. By my words, I am bound.") When she has completed the vow, if she has been found acceptable, instantaneous healing will flash through her. While such quick knitting of the skin is quite painful, afterward not only will the cut she made be healed, but also will all scars and wounds. If she has not been found acceptable, she will die immediately, however this is rare. (Note: The Sister presiding over the ritual does not power the healing nor the possible death. It is a function of the temple and the ritual itself.) Neophytes A neophyte's Induction joins her to the Ahibanu. Before it, she has no status among them and is restricted to the open areas of the temple until she is ready to go through the ritual. Mahdi Blessed men must also take vows, however unlike neophytes, they are given little time to prepare for the ritual. They must take the vows, or the Ahibanu must kill them for their sacrilege. Mahdi do not rise in rank, so this is the only ceremony joining them to the temple. Nasir al Din Those wishing to become Nasir al Din come to the temple of their own volition, therefore they are often eager to take the vows as soon as possible. Like the Mahdi, they do not rise in rank, however they are afforded rights and privileges within the temple similar to initiates. Initiation Not determined yet Raising to Sister (still needs a name) Just a rough outline. The events generally take place over the course of a week or so. Only the first portion is known previous to the tests, and Sisters are forbidden from discussing the tests prior to them, but Initiates are given instructions once they begin. Display of power This is left largly to up to the individual. Often, she will work closely with her mentor to create an impressive act, displaying both strength and control. This generally involves several sections, some large and some small. The snakes She must spend the night alone in a pit with a variety of poisonous snakes. Many say that Seht appears during this stage of the testing, but this is not always the case. This tests the girl's ability to commune with the snakes which are simply part of life within the temple as well as her immunity to snake venom. If she sustains no bite throughout the night, either she or a Sister must request one of the snakes to bite her. Rebirth The most important part. The Sisters take the Initiate into the deep spaces of the temple and plunge her beneath the water until she loses consciousness. If the Initiate fights or uses her magic, either deliberately or loses control, then she fails the test and generally pays with her life. Once she has succumbed to the water, the sisters draw her out and revive her (Seht? Air Sister?), and thus she is reborn as a Daughter of Anahita. After this, she takes her vows and gives an offering of blood, frequently with many of the temple members present. This is a time for feasting and celebration.